Atticus Tavius
Atticus Tavius (897 AE - present) is a former Consul of the Arcadian Republic, who held a seat from 928 AE to 945 AE (although technically he was never formally dismissed as Consul). In 940 AE, he was transformed into a Vampire. Atticus is a direct ancestor of Darryn Tavion. Early Life Atticus was born into the Tavius family, which was among the wealthiest in Starfall. Though they were well established in the Arcadian Empire, the family grew to prominence during the Slave Revolt of 695 AE, when they profited where most families fell into ruin. The Tavius family were very influential during the transition of Empire to Republic, and there was always a Tavius on the Forum until Atticus' fall from grace. Given his background, Atticus received a very education, being trained in oration, politics, history, the arts, and even magic. He began attending sessions in the Forum around the age of 9, working hard to gain prominence among the governing body of the Republic. Atticus entered into an arranged marriage to Rania Monnetus, eldest daughter of Consul Markus Monnetus, head of another powerful family. Together they had two sons, Justus and Lorentus. Atticus was granted a seat on the Forum at the age of 30, becoming the third youngest Consul of the Republic. Consul As Consul, Atticus was heavily involved in the political landscape of the Republic. He oversaw several major projects, most notably the construction of Whitereach Keep, around which the city of Bourne would later be built. His descendants would later settle in the Keep, becoming the Tavion family. Atticus was involved in a number of controversies during his Consulship; his harsh attitude to the common folk made him unpopular among the lower classes, as well as among more idealistic Consuls. There were also allegations of politically sabotaging Consuls who opposed him, with some even suggesting he was behind a string of Assassinations in the late 930's AE. Vampire In 940 AE, whilst travelling from Whitereach Keep to Starfall, Atticus Tavius was waylaid by an assault. The full details of this assault are confused; the few survivors returned mad, and Atticus himself has never given a full account of the events. When he returned to Starfall a few months after the attack, he was a changed man. It quickly became apparent that he had been transformed into a force for evil. His cruelty towards his employees turned progressively more violent. This all came to a head in 945 AE, when the Forum attempted to confront him and arrest him on multiple charges of assault, corruption, and murder. Atticus slew many Consuls, and went on a bloody killing spree through Starfall. Terror reigned in the city for over three months, before Atticus was driven out of the city by the Order of Justicars. He was able to evade capture for several decades, and was not heard of for several centuries, as he resided in his keep; Consul's Rest. Prophecy and Prison Sometime in the mid 17th Century AE, Atticus met Arianne the Ancient, a strange soothsayer who told Atticus of a prophecy relating to the return of Malakar. The prophecy led him to believe that Altherio would one day need to be resurrected in order to defend Andoran form his brother's return. Atticus saw it as his duty to ensure this resurrection took place, and to prevent a prophesied group of adventurers from compromising the ritual. Atticus returned to Starfall, with the goal of finding supporters for his new goal. His feeding habits eventually led to him being discovered, and he was arrested, largely thanks to the efforts of Grand Professor Beilar of the League of Scholars. Atticus was sentenced to die in the Storm Vault, where he remained confined for over 200 years, until his escape around 1880 AE; the only convict to ever escape until the Third Coming of Arda. Investigations into the escape revealed that he had spent the centuries manipulating a family line of Prison guards, making them progressively more and more likely to aid him, until he was able to manipulate them into letting him leave. Briarwoods Atticus travelled back to Consul's Rest. He noticed the town of La Passe had grown significantly in prominence, and began associating with them, manipulating them to his own will. As the time of the Third Coming of Arda approached, Atticus turned Orvus Briarwood into a Vampire, to ensure continuity of leadership in La Passe. He also mentored Elisa Briarwood, guiding her actions against the Crimson Company. When the resurrection of Altherio failed, Atticus retreated to Consul's Rest with Orvus and Znaurl.